videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Josh TDI
Hey, JoshTDI. It's me, the guy who made Call Of The Watch Dogs, Chicago Knight etc., anyway, I need some help with a Character page. I created a Jackson Pearce page and I need a picture file from the Watch Dogs wiki, that would be great. What would be better is if you could fill up the Character Infobox with lots of info time I try it, the page goes nuts. Anyway, it would be great if you could help me with the page. 18:17, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Josh, it's me again. Sorry to bother you, but I LITERALLY just made a new page, New Chicago, and it is a Dystopian City in 2028, after the War For The Multiverse. But I won't go into detail, as the page was just made one minute ago. Anyway, I need help with a poster for the page, like a picture of, say, The City from Mirror's Edge or another Dystopian City from a 18+ game. It would be great for the page, I'll leave a link below. New Chicago 20:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Josh. Thanks for the Infinity War II poster, now there are only 2 games that I made on this wiki left that haven't got a poster for are: War Of Heroes and Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer. It would be amazing if you could patch those posters on to those 2 pages because you've done an amazing job in helping me on this wiki, and I am grateful for that. Now that there are only 2 pages left without posters, I think it would be perfect if you could patch that up. 19:46, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Josh. You've helped me a lot on this wiki. I may have upcoming pages on this wiki and I will update you if I need help. Thanks a lot for the help. 21:43, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Josh. It's me again, for the like 4th time. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help. I have just created a new page called Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge, and it is the sequel to Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights, and the spin-off to Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron. I need you to help create a poster for this page, and I would really appreciate the help that you can give to the page. Thanks. 16:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Josh. I forgot to mention, I have made a new page, and it's a versus game called Watch Dogs VS The Walking Dead, and it's heavily similar to Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe in terms of set-up the set up: Good characters fight, solve their differences and fight villains and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I need a poster for this. It would be great if you could help me expand this page. 12:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Josh, it's me again. I need your help on my latest page. It is the third Call Of The Watch Dogs game, Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix. I need a poster for the page. If you could add the poster for it, that would be great. Thanks. 13:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) New Page needs New Poster Hey, Josh. It's me again, and I would really be grateful if you could publish the poster for my new page: Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge. It would be great if you could help revamp the page. 16:29, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Josh, I have a question for you. I've noticed your skills at developing fan-made posters, and I would like to know the source. If you could tell me if there is a website or anything and how to upload them. I could try and make my own posters because I have some ideas of my own. I'm new to this 'fan-made poster thing' though I've been on the wiki for a few months. If you could leave me a message with the web address where the posters are made, it would be great there is a website. Thanks. 22:19, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Josh. I'm gonna need a new poster for my best crossover game yet... HeroFall, the sequel to Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge! If you could just read the plot of the game idea and have the poster made that would be great. 18:03, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Incredibles 5 Poster Hey, Josh. I'm almost done with Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge and it still doesn't have a poster. And seeing as you're the most skilled poster publisher on this wiki, I was hoping you could make a poster for it. 15:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Poster List Ok, Josh. Just to make sure that you're up to date with my pages, here's the list of pages that I NEED posters for: Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge Incredibles 6: Villains Rising HeroFall War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok BTW make sure to label HeroFall as Incredibles 7: HeroFall, just to establish the connection to the Incredibles: Knights Series. New Character and Picture Hey, Josh. Me again, and I put up a new character page, but this time it's a bit more complicated. You see, I need a photo of Dash from The Incredibles, but here's the twist: I need you to go to Google or Bing one and type this down: Incredibles fc09.deviantart.net Dash and Violet and crop the image down to only Dash, as both he and Violet are on it. If you could crop the image down to Dash and paste it on to the page, I would be grateful. 21:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Josh but I forgot to describe the image: It has a black background, with red scratches on the back, with Violet and Dash and their names in red, and the signature on the image says @By Kaven. This is just to make sure you get the right image. 21:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Poster for HeroFall Hey, Josh. It's me again, and I need a poster for my now-completed page, HeroFall. If you could make the poster and have it done, it would really, really help. Above this message is a list of all the pages that don't have posters. 15:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC)